Twin Trouble
by HistoryLights
Summary: A normal day on Olympus....


Twin Troubles

Sitting high in the blue sky amidst the white downy-soft clouds shone the brilliant warm glow of the sun overlooking the majestic Mount Olympus. There wasn't a thing wrong that day; all was unusually calm and quiet. There were no Cyclopes trying to eat shipwrecked mortals for stealing their sheep, or giant Minotaurs wreaking havoc on any of the small villages and city-state, nor were there even any kings fighting amongst themselves for property or gold. Yes, all was peaceful....

And.... that alone should have tipped Zeus off....

He sat slouched on his throne with nothing to do or destroy and was just starting to think that maybe he should go down to earth and find a woman to amuse him when there was a tap on the throne room door.

"Enter," he commanded lazily.

The door opened and Poseidon, the god of the sea, entered carrying his trident. He took one look at his brother and raised an eyebrow, "Slow day I take it Zeus?" he asked coming over and sitting on the throne by Zeus' left side (I forget; does the second-in-command sit on the left and the wife sit on the right? Or is it the other way around?). He looked around the more than empty room, "Where is Hera? It is odd not to see her hovering around you this time of day."

Zeus shrugged nonchalantly. "Who knows where that woman goes," he replied. "Probably off somewhere plotting some new scheme to ruin my life." Poseidon nodded in understanding. Their sister (and Zeus' wife) was always causing chaos in the god king's life as well as something else...

And the children?" was his next question. "Where are they?" Zeus sent him a withering glare in response.

"You just HAD to say something..." he hissed. "didn't you?" Poseidon raised an eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly a huge crash set the palace to shaking. The two deities resettled themselves Poseidon looked to his brother for understanding.

"What in Hades was THAT?!" Poseidon exclaimed. He did not have long to wait for as soon as the question was out of his mouth the answer came barreling in at top speed.

"GIVE IT BACK APOLLO!" screeched a young girl. Her twin, a laughing boy, ran in front of her carrying a large silver bow that was nearly as tall as he was and obviously belonged to his sister.

"You hafta catch me first Artemis!" he giggled as he sped up. The little girl held a murderous glint in her eye as she continued to chase after him. As they crossed in front of the throne where their father and uncle were sitting she took a flying leap and tackled her brother to the ground where they wrestled for possession of the bow.

"I said GIVE IT BACK!" Artemis growled, viciously slamming Apollo's head into the marble ground repeatedly.

"OW!" the young god whimpered in defeat. "Okay Artemis. OKAY! You win!" Artemis rose in triumph grinning smugly and holding up her bow. Zeus, who was sadly accustomed to such sibling displays cleared his regal throat.

"I do hope for the sake of your backsides," Zeus began cheerfully. "that your uncle and I did not just see witness the two of you fighting in the throne room yet AGAIN, Artemis, Apollo."

The two miniature deities, as if noticing their surroundings for the first time, looked around the room and paled. They both looked down at the ground in shame. "Sorry Father," they apologized in unison.

Zeus glared sternly at his children. Poseidon would never admit it, but he was rather curious about his brother's parenting techniques. _(Could that be why he took so many wives? Did he love children that much?)_ This was the perfect opportunity to see how Zeus dealt with disobedience as a father and not as an all powerful god.

"Artemis," Zeus said. She looked up at her father with remorseful brown sugar eyes and Zeus felt some of his anger melt away. Of all of his daughters, Artemis was the cutest with her golden shoulder length ringlets and baby face; which made disciplining her rather difficult. A fact of which Zeus was certain she was well aware. "Would you mind explaining why your brother is running through my palace with the silver bow I just had made for you?" he gave her a pointed look.

Artemis pouted. "Apollo stole it when I wasn't looking Father!" she accused. "He thought it'd be funny to watch me panic over its whereabouts this evening, when I went hunting with my nymphs." she glared sideways at the boy standing next to her. "I was fortunate enough to have caught him before he could make it back to his room and hide it."

Zeus turned to his son. "Is this true Apollo?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. "Did you steal your sister's bow? Even after I had a solid gold one made for you?" Apollo winced as if he had been hit. His bottom lip began to tremble in anticipation of the bitter scolding he was about to receive. Like his sister he was an insanely adorable young god. He like his sister had wavy blonde hair that absolutely refused to stay put in one place (sort of like a young deity ^_~) and was constantly getting blown in his eyes. But unlike Artemis' pretty little brown eyes; Apollo's eyes were blue as the sky above and just as clear on a good day. And unfortunately UNLIKE Artemis though, Apollo didn't know how to manipulate his cuteness in his favor. He nodded, his head still bowed.

Zeus sighed. This was the third time just this week that Apollo had stolen something from his sister and attempted to get away with it.

He glanced at his brother o see what he thought. His brother shrugged. He looked back at Apollo. This time he would have to be extremely strict in dealing with his son's misbehavior. He assumed a very parental glare and spoke, "Apollo, for your continued inappropriate behavior toward your sister, I am taking your lyre for three weeks and you will not be allowed to attend any of the Delphi festival this year either. You will also be receiving 100 spankings."

Apollo looked up at his father with disbelieving eyes that were rapidly filling with tears. Anyone who knew him knew that he loved his lyre like it was his left arm and going to the Delphi festivals with his mother and sister were the highlights of his year. And the spankings? Yeah those spoke for themselves. He opened his mouth to argue but closed it again when he saw the look on Zeus' face; there would be no changing his father's mind today. He bowed his head again and sniffled. "Yes Father,"

Artemis looked pityingly at her brother; she could only imagine how he would he feeling right now. She was just about to say that she was sorry for making a fuss, when Zeus turned on her.

"Artemis you are aware of the rules against fighting inside the throne room correct?" Artemis nodded. "Therefore for the next three weeks; as long as your brother is without his lyre; you are restricted from hunting with your nymphs."

Artemis nodded quickly. She knew she was getting a break compared to what Apollo was getting. "Yes Father," she said and started backing out of the room. "I understand and fully accept my punishment. I shall return to my rooms now...."

Apollo sent her an angry glare as she left, closing the door behind her. He turned back to his father. It was so unfair! He hadn't even meant any harm by taking her bow. He would have given it back if she hadn't started freaking out and chasing him like that! And now he had to endure three whole weeks without his precious lyre and festivals!

Poseidon decided that it was also time for him to leave. He didn't really want to stick around when his brother was disciplining his children. "I shall take my leave of you as well Brother, " he said. He stood from his throne and walked out of the throne room leaving father and son standing silently together...

Once the door had closed behind Poseidon, Zeus sighed and got up from his throne. He looked down at Apollo who was trembling and still sniffling. He also noticed that the boy was rubbing his tender behind as if he could already feel the sting of his father's hand upon his rump. Apollo still wasn't looking at him.

"Alright Apollo," Zeus said taking a gentle but firm hold on his son's forearm and leading him back over to the thrones. He sat back down and pulled Apollo over his lap. "Let's hurry and get this over with, and I sincerely hope that the next time you consider acting like your brother Hermes; you remember this little trip over my knee.

Apollo nodded, already weeping softly as his thin summer chiton was lifted up and the first strike landed.

End^_^

_A/N: I have always wondered what kind of parent Zeus must have been….. in here I made him a disciplinary with a hand…... and this is just the first little mini story in a series I have entitled "Olympus Daycare" which feature all of the children of Zeus as well kids (though not necessarily taking place in an actual day care ^_^ )_

_Thanks to LeiAnne for her editing!!!! YOU ROCK!!!! _

_Also don't forget to review!!!! Please and thank you!!!!_


End file.
